


Crop Tops and Thighs Out

by feignedsobriquet, rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's BBB 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Crack, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art, Rhodey is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Bucky is struggling with the blurred lines between himself and the Soldier... at least until he sees Sam's new outfit.ART BY THE MARVELOUS AND ENABLING SOBRI!  INSPIRATIONAL PIC BY THE SPECTACULAR AND IDEA-GENERATING POLIZ!
Series: Rebelmeg's BBB 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687957
Comments: 26
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Crop Tops and Thighs Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feignedsobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/gifts), [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts), [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).



> I had no intention of posting ANYTHING for at least a week, but then SOBRI STARTED IT WITH THE ART, DIXIE ENCOURAGED IT, AND POLIZ ENDED IT WITH CHARACTER REQUESTS.
> 
> And it just so happens to serendipitously fill my BBB square K2 - frenemies, WHICH MEANS I'VE GOT MY BINGOOOOO!
> 
> Title: Crop Tops and Thighs Out  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Square Filled: K2 - frenemies  
> Ship: Sam & Bucky  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: art embedded  
> Summary: Bucky is struggling with the blurred lines between himself and the Soldier... at least until he sees Sam's new outfit.  
> Word Count: 633

It happened sometimes. Especially if Bucky was particularly tired or stressed, which was happening less and less often. The Soldier part of himself, while still present in his mind, was harmless, no longer under the control of the trigger words. So it wasn’t really a big deal when Bucky seemed to flicker back and forth between them, obviously riding the edge of where one personality ended and the other began. 

Nevertheless, Bucky didn’t like it, he always felt out of control when it happened, so the Avengers had taken it upon themselves to help him. Sometimes it was by talking to him, just keeping him company until he didn’t feel so mentally wobbly. Other times they coaxed him into a distraction, like watching a movie or playing Mario Kart (there was a neverending battle that nobody could stay at the top of for long).

And sometimes, it was enough to just flat-out startle the man. Which was precisely what Sam did when he strutted into the communal living room wearing his newest pride and joy: a custom fan-made Captain America costume that precisely matched his armor except for one minor detail… It was a crop top with booty shorts, and Sam loved it.

[](http://imgbox.com/SUHCEenX)

Bucky looked at him, did a double-take, and his jaw dropped in shock. Sam just beamed as he sipped at the lemonade in his hand, the straw making a squeaky sound against the plastic lid.

“What… are you wearing?”

Sam glanced down at himself proudly, not taking the straw out of his mouth. “What’s it look like?”

The distraction was working, and Sam could see the way Bucky wasn’t struggling so much to stay himself as he answered, “Well, either a Slutty Cap Halloween costume, or the intro to a bad porno.”

Sam gaped in offense. “I'm gonna beat your ass for implying that I would be in a _bad_ porno.”

“Any porno that starts with an outfit like that is inherently bad.”

“I’m gonna tell Tony you said that, he’s inordinately proud that his knockoff porno was twice as popular as anyone else’s.”

Bucky was shaking his head, kind of looking like he was questioning his life choices as Sam continued to sip his lemonade.

“So, why are you dressed like that? And might I point out the fact that armor that doesn’t cover your torso is not at all efficient?”

Sam just snorted and cocked a hip out. “Maybe not, but it sure looks hot! I've got the bod, you can't deny it.”

The faint sound of footsteps and hydraulics preceded Rhodey's entrance, who took one look at Sam’s getup and sighed long-sufferingly. 

“Sam, what the hell are you wearing?”

Sam turned a cheeky smile to his friend and mentor, that straw still between his teeth. “Aw, c’mon Rhodey, why you hating? You know you like it!”

“What are you gonna do in that getup, help girl scouts sell bubble tea?”

“First of all, this is lemonade, though the inclusion of bouncy bouncy tapioca pearls would be pretty awesome. And second of all, girl scouts don’t sell bubble tea, they sell delicious cookies that threaten the very structure of the abs and thighs this outfit so perfectly puts on display.”

Bucky, who had been looking like he kind of wanted to become one with the couch solely to escape whatever nonsense this was, squinted slightly now that Sam's back was partly to him. “You’re wearing the wings. Why are you wearing the wings? You’re not going out like that.”

Sam just grinned, and that gap-toothed smile could not have possibly gotten more smug. “Already did, Freezerburn, how do you think I got this lemonade?”

Bucky stared, mouth slightly agape, and Rhodey shook his head as his eyes did a slow roll heavenwards. 

“PR is going to kill us.”

* * *

Author's Note: And in case you were wondering how this delightful bit of nonsense started...

[](http://imgbox.com/aK1OSfR4)

Poliz's newest adorable creation sparked it! And aren't we all grateful that his belt matches his skin tone so well?!


End file.
